


Wolf Teeth: Part 1

by Snakebite



Series: Canine Tendencies [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha!Rin, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beta!Makoto, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega-Like Symptoms, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakebite/pseuds/Snakebite
Summary: Makoto is a beta with omega symptoms, and has always been teased because of that. After he moves to a new school, an unforeseen event leads him to meeting an alpha who claims he can help him with his problem. Unfortunately, he quickly finds out that the alpha is expecting repayment for his help.





	Wolf Teeth: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Important:** The start of this takes place between Chapter 2 and Chapter 3 of [Dog Teeth: Part 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3936469/chapters/8819677). It's recommended to read that first so things make sense, but it's not required. This can easily be read on its own.
> 
> Two years after the first part of the series came out, I am finally putting up the start of the second arc in the series. I am sorry for the wait, for anyone that may still be waiting and hoping for this series to be continued. Thoughts, comments, and reviews are always welcome! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own the concept of, nor any of the characters of, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club

The world was a strict place, the dynamics of the intermingling social classes always at the forefront of social interaction. Alphas were the strongest, ruling on top with an iron first. Their aggressive personalities and powerful bodies forced all others to bend to their whims, and the only fights that they ever encountered were alphas against alphas, fighting for territories, objects of possession, or mates. The lowest on the hierarchy were omegas, whose demure attitudes left them at the mercy of alphas. They submitted to authority on a whim, and only the strong of mind ever thought to fight back against the cruelty of society.

Last but not least were the betas, who were in the middle of the alpha/omega hierarchy. They were not controlled by natural instincts, nor were their personalities set in stone. Some were strong and dominating like alphas, while others had more of a submissive omega gene. Betas were the 'normals' of society, and many looked down on them because of it.

Yet even then, betas were not completely free of their own share of problems.

The olive-haired teen writhed uncomfortably amongst his bed sheets, too hot to have them on him, yet too horny to not have them wrapped around his sensitive body. Skin shone with a light sheen of sweat as the nerves underneath his skin reacted to each and every touch of the cotton cloth against his body, muscles flexing as hands fumbled around to fist themselves in the blanket and keep it from falling off of his bucking body.

Makoto was, to put it simply, _uncomfortable_. His psyche demanded he go and find a mate to ease his suffering, his normally nonexistent scent glands swollen and leaking pheromones all too similar to an omega's heat scent. However, physically, his body was unprepared for it, unable to put out the necessary slick that was required for if he was taken by an alpha. That problem left the beta alone to deal with his omega symptoms, a rare condition that only a few betas have been recorded as having.

It wasn't just an occasional thing, either. He suffered from heat-like symptoms more than once a month, and at very irregular intervals. Much more often than an actual omega, although the saving grace was that his symptoms would last only a day or two, as opposed to the week-long heat most omegas went through.

Letting out a groan of pain, Makoto twisted his torso around so that a heavy hand could grope around on the top of the night stand near his bed, a soft sigh leaving his lips when his fingers wrapped around a small container that was there. Popping the lid open, he poured two of the small white pills into his mouth, head flopping back onto his pillow as hands wiped at his flushed forehead to rid it of the sweat that soaked his brow.

_Finally_ the sleeping pills took hold of his groggy mind and brought him into a deep sleep, where he could evade his symptoms and sleep for at least a few hours. Unless it was a serious bout of heat, he could usually sleep off the symptoms and be heat-free by the next morning - although, sometimes, he wasn't so lucky.

When Makoto woke the next morning, he was thankful to find his symptoms had disappeared, and he quickly dragged himself out of bed to take a shower and rid himself of the sweat still stinking up his naked flesh. When he was done, he looked at the time and saw that it was still an hour before school was going to start. For a moment he contemplated heading over to Haru's place and spending some time with his omega friend, but he knew it was probably a bad idea to do that, what with the way his parents never seemed to exactly welcome him into their home.

Sighing and then laughing uncomfortably at the thought of his friend's parents, he headed toward his bedroom to change and decided that he would just head to school early.

The weather was warm, as it always was, with the brutal sun raking its gaze across his body as he trekked the long walk to his school. Light-blue jeans hung off of his hips, a dusty green t-shirt riding up his abdomen slightly as he walked. He was only halfway to the entrance of the school before he noticed someone cut across his path and head in the same direction as him. A smile worked its way onto his lips as he recognized the familiar saunter, his legs speeding up until he was jogging towards the figure in the distance.

"Haru!" he called out as he got within shouting distance, a hand lifting to wave as the raven-haired teen turned his head around to stare at him. Even though nothing changed in his deadpan expression, the olive-haired boy could see the twinkle in the teen's blue eyes that reflected his happiness at seeing his friend first thing in the morning. The smaller male slowed his pace so that Makoto could catch up to him, allowing them to finish the last stretch of their walk together. Smile still present on his face, the beta turned his head sideways to stare at his friend, only for shock to suddenly work its way onto his furrowing brows.

"Woah-! What happened to you?"

Without even having to specify what he was talking about, Haru reacted on instinct and raised a hand to slap it across the side of his neck to hide the massive bite mark that Makoto had already caught a glimpse of. The skin was red and bruised, scabs marking where teeth had actually dug into and tore skin. It didn't take much for the beta to realize that the bite had been in the exact place that omegas bore their scent glands - right below their jaw - and worry began to fill his eyes and crease his brow.

When Makoto had come to this new town, he hadn't known anyone. He had left his hometown, along with his family, when their taunting and criticism of his disorder had gotten too much for him to handle. He had never _wanted_ to be a beta born with an embarrassing disorder that forced him to produce heat symptoms more than once a month. It only got worse with age, when the alphas really began to take notice of his scent and believe that they could have the same fun with him that they did with omegas - only better, because a beta male couldn't get pregnant, no matter what disorder he may have.

Thankfully Makoto was at least born with brute strength on his side, so he had managed to keep the alphas at bay and keep his chastity intact. But that was a small comfort.

He never managed to make friends. Alphas lusted for him, betas scorned him, and omegas criticized him for 'putting on a show' just so he could get attention from the alphas, where he didn't deserve any. In the end he left his small town to go somewhere where he didn't know anyone, where no one knew what he had been like as a child and had grown up with him. Even though he wasn't able to fix his problem, he could at least have an easier chance at keeping it secret here, where so far no one knew about it.

Because of that, after a few days of being in school, he met his first _true_ friend - Haru, the seemingly emotionless black-haired and blue-eyed omega. Makoto wasn't sure what was the cause, but from the very beginning they seemed to _get_ one another. They could understand what the other was thinking without having to verbally speak it, allowing them to become close friends within only a matter of days.

That was why he was so worried when he laid his eyes on the wound to Haru's neck, especially at its significance. The position of the bite was where alphas would lay their claim on an omega, to ensnare the scent gland in their grasp and infuse it with their saliva through a bite so that the omega's body would respond to theirs, and theirs alone. The main question, therefore, was: which alpha laid claim to Haru?

"It's nothing," Haru's quiet voice drew Makoto out of his thoughts, his hand still plastered to his neck as if hoping to keep it from Makoto's prying gaze.

The olive-haired teen contemplated pushing his friend further for answers, but in the end decided he would respect Haru's subtle request for privacy, even if he still felt unease already beginning to worry his mind. When his friend finally did decide to talk about it, Makoto would be there to listen to him.

The beta and omega walked mostly in silence for the rest of the way to the school, talking only occasionally before they split and headed to their respective parts of the school. In the mornings, the first class of the day was split based on social standing. Alphas grouped with alphas, betas with betas, and omegas with omegas. Only after the first class ended did they began to mix, depending on the subject of the class.

It was still early by the time he got to his classroom, immediately heading to the far back where he could rest in relative peace until the teacher arrived.

That's what he thought, at least, until a familiar voice jolted him from his peace.

"Mako-chan!" the chipper voice squealed out happily, not long before a solid force collided with his large frame and almost knocked him from his seat. Even then he couldn't help but let out an awkward laugh as arms wrapped themselves around his neck, magenta eyes staring up expectantly at him as a smile worked its way onto the blond beta's face.

"Nagisa, you're as energetic today as always," Makoto breathed out a laugh, prying the smaller boy from his neck so that he could relax again in his seat. Nagisa let out a giggle as he took the seat next to Makoto, practically bouncing up and down as he did so.

"That's because I packed a special treat for myself today! Gou-chan recommended it to me," he giggled proudly as he pulled a bento box from his bag. The image of the female red-haired beta that usually sat in front of them briefly flashed through Makoto's mind before the opened container was shoved in front of his face. His nose immediately wrinkled as his eyes laid themselves on the strange sight before him. At first glance it looked like a normal bento box... Except for the strange pink dusting that was covering the entire section of rice.

"Gah! Nagisa, what _is_ that?" he questioned in shock, a hand lifting to his mouth as he watched Nagisa recover his bento box with the same happy expression on his face.

"Strawberry Protein Powder! It's awesome, you should try some, Mako-chan!"

"I'll pass..." Makoto groaned. He didn't need to try the stuff to know it was most likely disgusting; anything that was made of a _powder_ just didn't sit right with him, especially when said powder was eaten raw without any liquid to dull the taste.

The thought of the protein powder kept his mind occupied all through class, and by the time the bell rang to signal the end of the morning class, he realized with a jolt that he hadn't really heard anything of what the teacher had gone through. He could blame his lapse of attention on the thought of protein powder all he wanted, but he knew what really kept him from concentrating on the class properly - Haru, and the bite mark on his scent glands. Makoto was rather thankful that the first class was already finished, because he knew he would be seeing his omega friend in the very next class of the day. Waving goodbye to Nagisa and Gou once he was finished gathering up his things, the tall beta made his way through the swarm of students towards his next class of the day.

A breath of relief he didn't know he had been holding left him when he spotted Haru already in the classroom, sitting at their usual seats. A frown did momentarily cross his brow when he noticed how the omega sat with his hoodie pulled up around his neck - purposely hiding the bite mark that would have been visible to everyone in the class - but he didn't say anything about it as he slid into the seat next to his friend.

"How was your class, Haru?" he greeted as he slipped into the seat next to his friend, his books for the class yanked out of his backpack that he dropped onto the ground next to him as soon as he was done fetching his supplies.

"Good," the quiet teen sighed absent-mindedly, making the brunet smirk.

"Thinking about the pool?" he teased, and the look Haru gave him made him chuckle deep in his throat. Ever since he had started hanging out with his new omega friend, he had learned just how much the smaller male truly loved the pool - or, more specifically, swimming. It didn't take too many days before he found himself drawn to going with the blue-eyed omega to the pool after classes ended, just to watch him swim.

Even he could admit there was something rather _beautiful_ about watching Haru as he moved through the water, as if he was made more for the water than he was for the land. It called to Makoto's own desire to swim again. Swimming was something he had done for quite a while as a child, but due to complications when he got older and started presenting with his omega-like heat symptoms, it became harder and harder to swim, until he had given it up altogether. Now that he was in a new school, he found himself with the desire to swim again. Or, more precisely, he found himself with the desire to swim alongside Haru.

The goofy grin on his face didn't disappear, even as the teacher waltzed into the class and began almost immediately, halting all further discussion.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly, and it wasn't long until Haru and Makoto were able to join up again after class and head to the pool together. Makoto fell into a comfortable stride next to the blue-eyed swimmer, content in his presence, even if neither of them felt like filling in the gaps of their conversation with idle chatter. They discussed some of their classes and homework that they had received for the day - Haru making a face over a particular English assignment he had gotten from a teacher he didn't like - before they finally arrived at the indoor pool. Makoto pushed the door open and invited Haru inside, before he stepped into the expansive room that smelled heavily of chlorine.

Makoto watched as Haru wandered off to the locker rooms to change - even though the extent of his changing was to simply strip down, seeing as how he wore his swim jammers as his regular underwear. While he waited for Haru to finish, as well as wait for the rest of the swimmers to arrive, Makoto made himself comfortable at one of the far benches where he would easily be able to watch the swim meet.

"You're Tachibana, correct?" a voice suddenly questioned from nearby, and Makoto looked up from where he had been organizing his backpack to see who it was that had spoken to him.

It was one of the alphas from the swim team, his trademark shark-like teeth flashing as he grinned down at Makoto. It took only a second for the beta to recognize him: Matsuoka Rin. With the few times Makoto had accompanied Haru to the pool, he had noticed the red-eyed alpha watching the omega with a keen interest, an odd expression of excitement and _interest_ on his face whenever he caught sight of the black-haired swimmer cut through the water as if he had been born into it. Although Makoto had never said anything to Haru about the alpha's clear interest in him - it wasn't really his _place_ to butt into the politics of alphas and omegas - thinking back on it now, it had him worrying about Haru's bite mark all over again.

"Uh, yeah, that's me," the olive-haired teen replied with a grin of his own, his head shaking slightly as he rid himself off his lingering thoughts.

"You always accompany Nanase here, don't you?" Rin questioned with a smirk still on his face, eyes flashing momentarily as he turned his head to gaze at Haru, stripped down and ready to enter the water. The alpha's gaze seemed to linger a little _too_ long, and Makoto found himself coughing slightly to draw the man's attention back to himself.

"You're always here, but never to swim yourself. Is it simply to watch him?" the redhead pushed the question further as he returned his attention back to Makoto. "He certainly is something, isn't he? I don't know of any omega that has ever beaten Sousuke before!" he laughed, not even giving the beta a chance to reply.

Makoto felt his lips quirk into a small smile as he turned his green-eyed gaze onto Haru, watching the lithe teen's muscles flex as he pulled himself onto one of the starting blocks.

"He certainly is," he sighed, the ache of wanting to join his friend in the water once again hitting him. "Seeing him in there makes me want to join him. It makes me miss my swimming days, for the first time in a long time."

"I noticed."

Makoto looked up at Rin with surprise in his wide eyes, matching the man's eyes as the alpha's attention was trained to his expression.

"You always have this _longing_ look in your face when you're here. If you miss it so much... Then now's a good a time as any to get back into it, right?" Rin grinned, throwing him a toothy smirk before he turned and walked away - _winking_ at Makoto as he did so.

Makoto watched him head back towards the rest of his team, dumbfounded. He didn't know what it was that was currently causing his cheeks to heat up - the wink, or the fact Rin had been _watching_ him the entire time, at least enough to notice how much he craved to get back in that water and swim alongside Haru.

_'Stop acting like a school girl.'_ He gently reprimanded himself, shaking his head to rid himself of his thoughts before he turned his attention back to the swim meet currently going on in front of him. It didn't even take him a second to hone in on the lane Haru was currently in, streaking through the water with such ease it was almost _laughable_. Makoto tried his best to keep his attention on his friend - it was why he was there in the first place, right? - but found his eyes trailing off to stare at Rin more than once. He hadn't even noticed the alpha had been watching him the entire time; he had assumed no one had really paid him much attention, seeing as how he wasn't even on the swim team to begin with. Letting out a small sigh, he lifted his wrist to check the time: not even halfway through the meeting.

The feeling hit him suddenly, like a freight train in his gut.

It came at once without even giving him a chance to prepare before it hit him full-force. Makoto let out a quiet gasp as he doubled over, his body suddenly on fire and _aching_. The beta squeezed his eyes shut for a couple of seconds before he opened them again, quickly looking around to make sure no one had seemed him - or _smelled_ him, as he himself could already smell the intoxicating pheromones coming off of his engorged scent glands that emulated an omega in heat. He lifted a hand to slap it across the glands, and winced at how sensitive they already were, screaming for attention.

_'Not here!'_ He thought in panic, his wide eyes quickly looking over all the alphas gathered around the pool, watching the current competitors as they swam the length of the pool several times over. Unable to even catch Haru's eyes, Makoto had no choice but to turn around and head out of the pool on his own, leaving his backpack behind to collect later.

Shallow pants and soft moans left his lips as he struggled down the hallway towards the nurse's office, one hand clutching at his shirt, the other bracing himself against the wall. The feel of his clothes rubbing against his skin, nerves already beginning to tingle and burn beneath the surface, began to make his legs grow weak. That made it only that much harder for him to make his way to his destination.

Makoto knew he had to be quick; extracurricular classes didn't last forever, and he certainly didn't want anyone to catch him in the hallway. A cold shiver raced down his spine at the thought, and he urged his body forward on shaking legs.

Thankfully he managed to make his way to the nurse's office without being caught, the hand that was clutching at his clothes reaching forward now to yank the door open just enough for him to slip inside and collapse on the floor almost immediately. Shoving the door closed behind him, Makoto let out a shiver as his head fell against the closed door, his heart racing as heat pooled into unwelcome areas of his body. Chest heaving as he caught his breath, he managed to lift his head up enough for bleary eyes to look around for the nurse.

His heart fell. There was no one in the room.

_'Perfect.'_ His mind supplied him unhelpfully. He had been hoping to get help from the nurse, but now he was left alone and with the chance that someone would come into the room and come across him in heat. Still, he had no other option other than to draw himself onto his shaky legs and haul himself into a standing position again, just enough for him to hobble his way over to one of the beds.

It felt _heavenly_ once he managed to flop down onto one of the beds, his body screaming in ecstasy at the feel of soft cotton against his aching nerves. His mind was so far gone in the lust already, he didn't even notice he had pulled his shirt off at one point until he felt the sheets rustle against his naked skin. Every part of his mind was telling him to rip off his pants and _take care of his problem_ , but Makoto refused to do so at school. All he could do was wait for the heat symptoms to pass enough for him to head home. For a brief moment his mind entertained the thought of looking to Haru for help, but he immediately dismissed the idea - no way was he going to pull his omega friend away from the one thing he clearly loved so much.

Biting back a whimper, Makoto rolled himself onto his stomach, trying his best to keep his hips still, even as his engorged shaft _begged_ to be touched. Unfortunately for him, he didn't have very long to worry over his current situation when the opening slide of the office door could be heard. Heart pounding, the olive-haired teen felt as though a bucket of cold water had been thrown over him as he shifted on the bed enough so that he could look back at who had entered the office room.

Red hair. Red eyes. Body still half naked and _wet_ from the pool.

"Tachibana?" the alpha asked quizzically, staring at the green-eyed beta on the bed for a moment before his nostrils flared and he drank in the scent of an omega in heat.

"Matsuoka..." Makoto gasped, letting out a groan at his terrible luck. It wasn't just anyone that had found him: it was someone he knew, from the swimming team no less. Heavy panting still leaving his lips, he could only watch as the alpha's eyes began to darken, the heated pheromones of an omega in heat clearly suffocating the air in the office. Twisting around on the bed to face Rin, Makoto clutched the thin blankets around his waist to hide his little problem as he struggled to pull himself up into a sitting position.

"I thought that was you I smelled but... _Damn_ ," the red-haired alpha growled, and the sound went straight to Makoto's groin. Even though his body couldn't physically prepare itself like an omega could, his mind still reacted like one, and the beta had to bite back the whimper that left his throat when his body told him to just _bend over_. His mind was still rational enough that he was able to prevent himself from reacting solely on instinct, and he drew the blankets even tighter around himself, naked chest heaving at the sight of an alpha's gaze on him.

"I just... Need some time. It'll go away," he panted, unable to look away from that fiery gaze.

He had nothing to worry about, right? The red-haired alpha knew he was a beta; they had been around each other long enough to know that. There was absolutely no reason for him to go after Makoto, no matter what the scent he was currently giving off said, right?

"Are you sure? It looks... painful," Rin growled, pupils dilated as he stepped inside and shut the door behind him.

"Let me help you with that."


End file.
